Elizabeth A. Camillia
Appearance Elizabeth is a taller girl, standing at about 5'6, with dark blonde hair and blue eyes that change color depending on the lighting she is standing in. On almost every circumstance, she can be seen in her casual attire which consists of a denim blue jean jacket with the arms torn off, which she wears over a long sleeve top with a black center torso and white and black stripped arms. She keeps a matching blue skirt tied tightly to her waist with a red belt. The black, skin tight leggings she wears perfectly matches her shirt. The boots she wears are combat boots made completely of some type of durable leather, she has claimed on several occasions that these boots were made with the scales of a dead dragon, but any real evidence for that has failed to appear. Personality Elizabeth, as of meeting Aaron Fox, has grown from the cold and distant demeanor of her youth, to an active and stubborn women. During her youth, Elizabeth was subjected to severe brainwashing by her father, who was the leader of a dark guild at the time. She was taught to only focus on becoming strong. At this time she held a dark outlook on life, believing that the only good things in life were strength, and beating a person. After the purge of the guild her father ran, and she was excommunicated, she simply wandered around the world. It was around this time that she met the Dragon Slayer, Aaron Fox who changed her outlook on life. After a few fights were he would often won, she began to find value in friends and family. Not only that, she started to enjoy venturing out into the world, and traveling. Enjoying the people she met and the different ways of life they held. History Magic and Abilities Heavenly Body Magic: (天体魔法 Tentai Mahō):'' Heavenly Body Magic is an incredibly powerful and rare form of Magic as it requires Elizabeth to have an immense amount of control over her magic. Elizabeth can use this magic to embody the astronomical objects that are found within space. This allows Elizabeth to enhance her physical and magical capabilities to new heights. This magic generates stellar energy, which is energy that is created through the channeling of heavenly bodies found outside of our earth, which can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, its "type" can be changed at will, and can even be given a somehow material consistency. When used for offense, Heavenly Body Magic can take the form of a sphere-like object that can be ejected at the opponent or as a beam that can be blasted. Light can also be emitted from the user's body; depending on the brightness or heat that the light emits, it can be capable enough to blind an enemy or cause the surroundings to explode. This magic can also be manifested for multiple usage in defense, as it can boost Elizabeth's combative skills, granting her physical attacks with wakes of destructive light. The stellar energy can also be employed in other ways, with Elizabeth being capable of emitting it in vast amounts, with the potential to cover a wide area, and the ability of shaping it into various forms. She has been shown to use the stellar energy in inventive ways, such as creating jets of light that she uses to fly, disks that she based off of her boyfriends spell that she can throw at the opponent, and even swords made of light. She can often be seen controlling the light with two fingers, rather than a fist or an open hand as can be seen with other elemental users; and she also has the ability to produce a larger amount of light than most other light mages, without tiring, as she can maintain successive assaults for long durations of time. Through severe training she is also extremely accurate with blasts of light. This light is not the only substance used, however. Elizabeth is also capable of using gravity against the opponent for destructive purposes; the strength can be comparable to the effects caused by a meteor, or a planet; as Elizabeth has been shown to be strong enough to freely increase or decrease the amount of gravity in the area around her. Through the act of applying this gravitational power to oncoming attacks, she is capable of changing the attacks trajectory so that is misses her, or is repelled back at the opponent. When the gravity is concentrated around an opponent, it can cause immense pain. This function is powerful enough for Elizabeth to shake her surroundings with the swipe of her hand, or if she focused hard enough she could prevent certain weatherly events. It also allows Elizabeth to alter a person gravity, either forcing them to stick to the ground, or making them float in the air. Basic Spells: * '''Comet': (彗星; Suisei): One of Elizabeth's most basic spells, as well as the one she can be seen using the most. Covering her body in a silver light, she enhances her speed, nearly doubling her top speed, and power to the point that she actually looks like a comet moving through the sky. While it can be argued that this spell is similar to the Meteor spell in that it coats the user in a glowing energy and enhances their speed and power, Elizabeth truly believes that this is a superior spell as she can manipulate the energy surrounding her to become sharper, giving her physical strikes a slashing and cutting effect to them. With this spell she has shown the ability to outmatch a high speed mage, and even shake the ground with heavy punches and kicks to targets. * Grand Chariot: (七星剣; Guran Shario): Another one of Elizabeth's basic spells, but also one of her favorite. She activates this spell by placing both hands on top of each other, with the top hand having only the index and middle fingers spread out, and the other hand being fully open and spread out. Seven magic seals then appear in front of her, becoming connected together with a line of light that creates the Big Dipper Constellation. From these magic seals, hundreds of small bullets of light rain down on the target creating small explosions as they do. This spell can also be used while in the air, the seals being drawn while Elizabeth is in the sky, creating the same effect just with a greater area of impact. * Pleiades: (六連星; Pureadesu): In the common fashion that most of this magic's spells are cast, Elizabeth places her right hand on top of her left, with her left hand being open and her right hand having only her fore and middle fingers extended. She then shoots her right hand into the sky and calls down six thin blasts of light that home in on the target and strike at them in six consecutive strikes. * Cygnus: '(白鳥座: hakuchouza): After forming the stance that most of this magic's spells are cast, seven golden lights appear in front of her. From there Elizabeth draws a line horizontally connecting four of the stars, then draws a line vertically connecting the last three stars, forming the shape of a swan. Celestial energy will then emit from the miniature "stars" before they fully turn into a golden swan made of the energy that will fly at the opponent with incredible speed. * '''Canis: '(犬: Inu): One of the few basic spells that differ in stance for this magic, Elizabeth lets both of her hands flow to her sides, outstretching them. As she does a golden magic seal will appear below her and cast a golden light upwards. From this a large, six foot dog mage of celestial energy will appear and chase after the target, attempting to bite and maul. Elizabeth has complete control over this dog, but as it is semi-sentient, it does not need to be controlled and will continue to attack the opponent until destroyed. Advanced Spells: *'''True Heavenly Body Magic: Vega: (星祭り, Hoshimatsuri): Is an advanced spell that requires a great deal of magical energy to produce, but when it is produced, it can be devastating to her opponents. Elizabeth begins this spell by clasping her hands together in front of her body and concentrating stellar energy into her hands. She then slowly opens them, revealing a ball of light that gets far larger as she releases her energy into it. Once the ball is as big as her upper torso. From there she sends the ball at her opponent(s) at high speeds, matching that of a high speed mage. The ball gives off immense amounts of heat that can burn the opponent(s) as it nears them, as it is a miniature star. *'True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema: '(真天体魔法:星崩し, Shin Tentai Mahō hoshi kuzushi): Elizabeth begins this spell by bowing down and pointing her hands toward the ground, with all fingers closed except for her index and middle fingers. She then slowly begins to move her right hand, pointing it upwards, causing the clouds to begin circling, darkening the skies as they form a cyclone. From the center of these swirling clouds, a glowing orb forms, growing in size until a huge meteor emerges, falling quickly to the ground, aimed at the target. Once it reaches the ground, it will create a large explosion, creating hurricane force winds and a massive crater equal in diameter with the meteor, and as deep as half of it. *'True Heavenly Body Magic: Asteroid Belt: '(真天体魔法:小惑星帯; Shin tentai mahō: Shōwakusei-tai): As one of the strongest spells in her arsenal, Elizabeth can rarely be seen using it. However, if she does us it, it can devastate an entire area, destroying great forests if she so desires. She begins this spell by letting her hands fall to her hips, with her fingers outstretched as if she were holding a ball. From there she slowly begins to raise her arms up until they are at her shoulder level, pulling on the earth from the ground within a 10 foot radius around her. She does this by increasing the gravity just above the earth and lifting it up. At first the earth is nothing but patches of dirt, but, she then forces the gravity in to dozens and dozens of large spheres, puling and condensing the earth that was pulled up into multiple spheres ranging in size from golf ball sized, to person size, to car sized. From this point on, the boulders she has created being to violently rotate counterclockwise. In this position, she can expand the 'belt' five more feet, or condense it to as close as 2 feet away from her. The 'belt' will also follow her no matter where she goes. Category:Female Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Dragon Gunfire Member Category:Dragon gunfire member Category:Heavenly Body Users